After The Quake (TMNT)
by Caspian101
Summary: My first TMNT fanfic. I wanted something with Leo and Mikey. This is based a month after the TMNT movie in 2007. This is of an Earthquake hitting New York, one of the least places expected to be hit by an earthquake. This is set after the earthquake has hit and Mikey is badly hurt and Leo is trying to comfort his little brother, while trying to stop Mikey's bleeding. I own nothing.


The rain poured down onto the dark, empty city of New York… Buildings were crumbling or had already crumbled… The earthquake had pretty much ruined the city of New York. It had been all of a sudden. One second it had been a normal night, and then the earthquake hit, it was a 13.1. It had killed 70% of the huge city's population. Death was everywhere, and the survivors of the earthquake were crying over dead loved ones… No lights were on, it was pitch black in the huge city, except for the small lights from people would survived that had flashlights, or matches.

In a dark alley, two forms cuddled in the corner of a tilting building. One was smaller than the other and was clinging to the bigger one, hiding his face…

"L…Leo… Do you think… This is the end? Do you think I'm going to die?" The smaller one, Michelangelo asked his elder brother…

Leonardo blinked down at his youngest brother, trying to hold the tears back. He pressed his hand as tight as he could to his brother's side wound. The shell was damaged and a deep, wide wound was on Mikey's right side. Leo was trying to slow the blood-flow to the best of his ability, but the older brother's hand was covered in blood and he knew he could not do much more for his little brother. Leonardo's other arm was curled around his brother's waist, pulling him close to Leo's chest plate…

"No, Mikey… You're going to be alright… I know it…" Leo said, trying to comfort his little brother, and himself… Mikey couldn't die, he wouldn't. But even Leo was having trouble believing it. The huge shard of cinderblock had wounded his brother horribly…

Mikey looked up into Leo's dark blue eyes and smiled a little. "I'm happy your h…here Leo. Because I'm s…scared and c…cold…" He said.

Leo let out a little sob and a tear escaped the back of his right eye. "I know Mikey, I know." Leo said lowly and his grip around his brother tightened.

Mikey blinked up at Leo and then laid his head back against his brother and closed his eyes. The rain pounded down on his face and his breathing became less hearable over the minutes.

Leonardo leaned down and rested his forehead against his brother's, slowly starting to sing a low lullaby that Master Splinter had used to sing to them when they were younger. Soon Mikey's ragged breathing eased into the rhythmic breathing of sleep and Leo relaxed, closing his eyes and falling into an uneasy sleep…

As the night slowly eased into dawn and the destroyed city was claimed by the morning light, the rain eased out and turned into a sprinkle.

Leo opened his eyes to the dawn light and looked around. Mikey lay motionless in his arms…

"Mikey?" Leo asked, but there was no response from his youngest brother. "Mikey?" Leo tried again, fear crawling into his chest and seemed to crush his heart…

He still didn't get a response… "Michelangelo!?" Leo yelled into the silence… But his brother still did not reply…

Leo feared the worse and clung to his brother, only then did Mikey shift, opening his light blue eyes to blink up at his older brother. Leo let out a sigh of relief and bent his head, kissing Mikey's forehead.

Mikey smiled a little up at Leo. "Sorry for s...scaring you L...Leo..." He said..

"It's alright." Leo said breathless with relief. "It's quite alright, Mikey."

Just then a thud comes from farther up the alley, quickly followed by another thud. Then the sound of rushing feet came.

Leo looked up just as Donatello fell to his knees beside him and Mikey.

"We have been looking for you two all night! We feared the worse!" Donnie said, wide eyes as he stared at Leo and Mikey.

Leo shook his head a little. "We have been here all night." He said.

"Ya, Donnie was freaking out."

Leo looked up at the voice and met Raph's gaze. His brother stood a bit away, his arms over his chest and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I was freaking out?" Donnie said, looking back at Raph. "You were the one telling me to hurry, and that we had to find them! You were also the one freaking out over they may be horribly hurt or even dead!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Whatever Donnie." He said.

Leo and Donnie both exchanged amused glances and then looked back at Mikey as the other moved in Leo's arms, and looked at Donnie and Raph through have slitted eyes.

"Hi Don. Hi Raph." Mikey said in a low voice, grinning slightly.

"Hi Mikey." Donnie said with a small smile.

"Hi twerp." Raph said, smirking slightly at his little brother.

Donnie's eyes trailled over Mikey and rested on the wound. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Mikey was hit by a falling piece of building." Leo explainned.

Donnie narrowed his brown eyes slightly and then nodded. "Lets get to a safer spot and then we will take care of that wound and clean up."

"Alright."


End file.
